callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash (mission)
"Crash" is the ninth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Just hours after the previous mission, the Sentinel Task Force pursues the Atlas plane with the Manticore cargo aboard, which they then bring down over Antarctica. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Cormack *Ilona *Gideon *Kingpin (heard only) *Guardian 5 (Unknown) *Juarez (K.I.A.) *Michaels (K.I.A.) Plot Just hours after planting the tracker with the Atlas plane, the Sentinels prepare to bring down the plane and retrieve the cargo. Cormack and Mitchell pursue an Atlas VTOL cargo aircraft carrying the Manticore on board. They land on the aircraft and attach plasma cutters that shear the wings off the aircraft, which is promptly picked up by a smaller drone to control the aircraft's descent into Antarctica. The aircraft crash lands at the intercept point at the Darwin Glacier where Sentinel forces are waiting to secure the cargo. Then, an alert is sent quickly to Atlas and troops drop in from drop pods on a Atlas Orbital Platform. The cargo is fought over and eventually the Sentinel's extracts the cargo on board a Guardian 5, but is promptly shot down by an AST and crashes off in the distance. Ilona, Cormack and Mitchell fall into a ravine after Atlas has overrun the Sentinels. They fight their way up to the surface to intercept the cargo. When they finally reach the crash site of Guardian 5, they find that the crew has already been executed by Atlas forces and are securing the cargo. Mitchell falls through ice into water, but is rescued by Gideon, who's Atlas team has captured Ilona and Cormack. He whispers to Mitchell to trust him and reports to Atlas that the Sentinel troops are dead, as well as his teammates Juarez and Michaels. The two Atlas troops appear confused, but Gideon kills them. He then helps Sentinel shoot down the warbird with Stinger missiles and crashes down on hill. An avalanche occurs and Mitchell secures one module of the cargo before the cargo is buried by the avalanche. The team is extracted by a Sentinel helicopter with Gideon joining the Sentinels. Loadout Exo Type - Assault *Boost Jump *Sonics *Mag Gloves Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'The Destroyer Returns' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Crash." Intel #Right at the start of the mission you’ll need to look in the wrecked crates. Pass the burning airplane engines and look in an alcove formed by several crates forming a general “U”-shape with the intel inside. There’s a grenade launcher on a horizontal crate right next to the intel. #Entering the ice caves, enemies will rappel down onto a high cliff on the right to get a good view of your position. There’s a lower rock platform on the right, with the right-most shooter standing next to the intel. It’s clearly visible from the cavern entrance. #In the open ice-y fields late in the mission, you’ll gain an anti-air missile and find a crashed aircraft wreck in the snow. Look around the exterior of the wreck to find this intel. Videos Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 09 Crash|Walkthrough Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 9|Intel Guide Trivia *Cormack starts the mission using his HBRa3, but after falling into the arctic, he wields a Bal-27, and when the AST comes, he suddenly carries a Bulldog shotgun. *If the player picks up the unique semi-automatic MORS and keeps it until they fall through ice into water, they will lose it when they get out of the water. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels